


Проверка гипотезы

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: "...в этой на удивление антиобщественной компании, которая, как мы знаем, однажды носилась по Гибельной горе, выкрикивая ругательства, и это был еще самый безобидный их проступок". (Дж. Госс, С. Трайб. "Доктор Кто. Жизнь и времена")
Kudos: 4





	Проверка гипотезы

— У Рассилона! Был!!!  
С крутых склонов Гибельной горы всполошено сорвалась стая мирно дремавших под тёплыми лучами Второго Солнца птиц, сделала несколько кругов над долиной и унеслась в сторону Пустошей.  
— ОЧЕНЬ!!! МАЛЕНЬКИЙ!!!  
Стражи Цитадели, вышедшие на стену перекусить и отдохнуть, перестали шуршать свёртками с пайками, замерли и напряжённо прислушались.  
— ЖЕЗЛ!!!  
Медитировавший под старым засохшим деревом отшельник вздрогнул, покачнулся и чуть было не упал носом в начинающие зацветать маргаритки.  
— …езл, езл, езл, езл, — с сомнением, будто не зная, стоило ли это делать и что ему теперь за это будет, повторило эхо.  
Оба мальчика уставились на подругу со смесью священного ужаса и влюблённого восхищения.  
— Что? – как всегда грациозно пожала плечами Ушас. – Нормально для начала, по-моему. Мужиков гарантировано бесит. И это наверняка чистая правда – вы же видели размеры его гробницы?  
— К-к-круто, — только и смог выдавить из себя покрасневший Тета.  
— Выходи за ме… В смысле, я хотел сказать – логично, да, — смущённо пробормотал Кощей. – Я просто думал, что мы начнём с чего-нибудь менее… кхм. С чего-нибудь более политического. Типа там: «Свод законодательных актов о субъектах пространственно-временных перемещений, утверждённый Рассилоном во время двадцать седьмого заседания Высшего Совета Галлифрея – полный отстой!»  
Теперь все изумлённо уставились уже на Кощея.  
— Супер. Только это немного, м-м-м… неудобно кричать, — дипломатично, как ему казалось, прокомментировал Тета.  
Подростки немного посовещались – то есть поспорили, смертельно поругались и трепетно помирились, и когда птицы уже было подумали, что возвращаться на Гибельную гору безопасно, её склоны вновь начали сотрясаться от топота трёх пар ног и диких воплей трёх глоток.  
— Великие Вонючие Портянки Рассилона!  
— Рассилонову бабушку за ногу!  
— Священный Скипетр ему в зад!  
— Три тысячи грёбанных Рассилонов!  
— Да пошёл ты в чёрную дыру, старый хрыч!  
— Чтоб у тебя твой короткий жезл вообще отсох!  
— Чтоб тебе Омега каждую ночь в кошмарах являлся!  
— Чтоб к тебе в гробницу Боруса экскурсии водил!  
Запыхавшееся эхо, метавшееся за юными повелителями времени по ущельям и пикам, осипшим голосом повторило последний тезис и с облегчением смолкло.  
— Итак, этот пункт тоже вычёркиваем, — со вздохом постановил Тета, плюхаясь на траву и доставая из складок мантии блокнот и карандаш. – Очередное суеверие и антинаучный бред. Если бегать по Гибельной горе и «тревожить дух Рассилона», то он вовсе не проснётся и не восстанет из своей гробницы.  
— Если, конечно, мы правильно операционализировали понятие «тревожить дух», — задумчиво протянула Ушас, тоже делая пометки в своём блокноте. – В принципе, возможны другие трактовки…  
— Жаль, что он не вылез, мне всё-таки очень хотелось обсудить с ним методы эффективного управления Галлифреем, — посетовал Кощей, садясь рядом с Тетой. У него внезапно разболелась голова – так сильно, что казалось, что в ней стучит целый оркестр, состоящий из одних только барабанов.  
— А мне – узнать подробности этой чрезвычайно мутной истории с Омегой.  
— А я бы отщипнула кусочек его ДНК, чтобы клонировать… Ну что вы так опять на меня уставились? Малюсенький кусочек! Ради науки!  
— Что у нас там дальше по списку? – Кощей потёр лоб, пододвинулся ещё ближе к другу, сложил подбородок ему на плечо (Ушас закатила глаза и показательно сделала вид, что её тошнит) и заглянул в записи. – «Если прыгать на одной ноге ровно между закатами солнц… » Фигня. «Если упасть в Око Гармонии…», то, вероятно, умрёшь и не регенерируешь. «Если встретишь самого себя из другой временной линии, ни за что не…» О, вот! «Если будешь плохо себя вести, то придут токлафаны». Как будем проверять?  
— Да ну, это уж совершенно точно антинаучные глупости и бабушкины сказки, — фыркнула Ушас. – Мы себя постоянно плохо ведём и ещё ни одного не видели. Как насчёт Гибрида? Вот это и вправду интересно!  
— А, это просто, — хмыкнул Тета, — Гибрида создашь ты, Ушас, в рамках своего очередного ужасающего генетического эксперимента.  
— О, точно! Парни, давайте скрестим ваши гены, раз уж мне не удалось достать ДНК Рассилона, получим кошмарного мутанта…  
— Ушас!  
— А что? Вы друг от друга и так почти не отлипаете, вечно всё рушите, громите и взрываете – рано или поздно вы всё разломаете, будете вместе стоять на руинах Галлифрея и…  
— УШАС!!!  
Второе Солнце медленно опустилось за горизонт, разбросав по склонам Гибельной горы длинные чёрно-синие тени, и налетавшиеся над Пустошами птицы вернулись домой. Дневная стража Цитадели сменилась на вечернюю, в Северной башне Академии лорд Боруса, недовольно покряхтывая, вносил в личные дела троих самых проблемных учеников курса новые данные, а отшельник по-прежнему неподвижно сидел под своим любимым деревом, отрешённо созерцая местную флору.  
В самом центре Мёртвой Зоны, под венчающей Священную Гробницу гигантской башней, чьи размеры никак не коррелировали с размерами его мужского достоинства, Рассилон улыбнулся во сне и принялся с наслаждением продумывать план мести маленьким негодникам.


End file.
